Trois monstres chez les exorcistes
by Yaoni
Summary: Briefing : Misuzu, Ikuto et Suu sont trois tubés totalement ( chelous ) ordinaires ( qui fan girlent sur des personnages d'animé ( nan mais lol quoi c'est tellement gamin ! * ironie * )) mais alors comment on-t-ils fait pour se retrouver dans l'univers de leur manga préféré ? Nouveau résumé, pas tellement mieux mais bon...
1. Prologue

TITRE : Trois monstres chez les exorcistes

DISCLAIMER : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les trois autre autres… T.T

SCORE : K+

COUPLES : aucun… pour le moment ! )

NOTE : Déolée si ce n'est pas bien écrit, pour les petits problèmes de compréhension et si les perso sont légèrement OOC… Sur ce bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Tout a commencé normalement, je rentrais du lycée avec mes deux meilleurs amis, Musuzu et Ikuto et comme à chaque fois on parlait de creepypastas, de nos fanfiction ou encore de manga, en particulier de notre manga préféré a tous les trois : man, on se connais tous depuis la maternelle, Misuzu est la fille de la meilleure amie à ma mère ( je la connais donc depuis toujours ) et ikuto est le premier ami que j'ai eu en arrivant ici, avant j'étais au Japon à cause du boulot de mon père… Enfin bref… On rentrait et faisions comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire : pas grand chose.

\- J'ai fait un super dessin d'ailleurs faudra que je vous le montre ! s'écrie Misuzu

\- Encore ?! Grogna Ikuto

\- Ben quoi ? Où est le mal ?!

Je me contente de les regarder se disputer (comme toujours) sans intervenir sinon ils me mêleraient à leurs disputes d'ailleurs beaucoup pensent qu'ils sortent ensemble parce qu'ils se disputent continuellement mais il n'y a absolument aucune chance que ça arrive pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne se supportent pas l'un et l'autre, s'en est comique ! Beaucoup de gens se demandent comment ça se fait que l'on soit amis vu que l'on ne se ressemble absolument pas, moi je suis plutôt petite comparé à Misuzu et Ikuto, j'ai de longs cheveux noir et Misuzu elle en a des blancs mi-long compte a Ikuto lui a les cheveux rouges très courts mais on aime tous les même choses ! C'est d'ailleurs ça qui nous a permis de devenirs amis ! Je rentre chez moi et les salut avant de monter dans ma chambre pour vaquer à mes occupations, j'entend un bruit bizarre, faîte que on chat diabolique n'ai rien cassé...Je descend les escaliers et je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que l'on m'assomme, au final la dernière chose que j'entends est un rire a glacer le sang, je m'effondre et ai juste le temps de penser une chose : MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?!

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimés, je vais me grouiller de vous donner le prochain chapitre et surtout reviews please ! J'aimerai vraiment avoir vos avis ! ^^

Bisous !

 _Yaoni-chan_


	2. Chapitre 1 :

TITRE : Trois monstres chez les exorcistes

DISCLAIMER : rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et les trois montres… T.T

SCORE : K+

NOTE : Trolololo ! Me revoici ! ^^ * évite les tomates * J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! ^^ * s'enfuit sur un Nyan cat géant *

( **ATTENTION AUTEUR SOUS BONBON A LA MENTHE VOUS SEREZ PREVENUS** )

* * *

Je me réveille dans une pièce sombre, j'entends des voix, elles me semblent familière mais je n'arrive pas à les reconnaitre, je fais donc semblant de dormir pour pas me faire repérer … J'entends quelqu'un s'approcher avec qu'il me lance sur un ton on-ne-peu-plus énervé un magnifique :

\- Lève-toi, maintenant.

J'ouvre immédiatement les yeux avant de me retrouver face… Face à Kanda près à me tuer dans les secondes qui suivent mais je reste choquée la bouche ouverte façon poisson lune pendant une bonne minute avant de reprendre mes esprits… Ô MON DIEU QU'EST-CE QUE YU KANDA FOUT ICI DEVANT MOI ?! Je me pince, une fois… Deux fois… Trois fois… Le tout sous regard médusé de Kanda jusqu'à ce qu'il me lance sur un ton sec :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Hein ? Euh… Nan rien… _QU'EST-CE QUE JE SUIS SENSÉE FAIRE ?!_

\- Tsk… Lève-toi !

Je m'exécutais dans la seconde qui suivait de peur de finir en hachis Parmentier je regarde autour de moi et suis l'exorciste, on arrive devant une porte, il toque et entre avant d'avoir la réponse, me dite pas que c'est ce que je crois…. Dans la pièce se trouve un excentrique à béret blanc avec une tasse de café en main, il nous accueille avec un sourire que je trouve plus effrayant qu'autre chose… Je me demande où sont passés les autres et pourquoi ils sont jamais là quand il faut… Une phrase me sort de mes pensées :

\- Je vais vous poser quelques questions et vous y répondrai, d'accord ?

Je relève la tête tellement vite que j'ai failli donner un coup de boule Komui puis acquiesce rapidement… Ô moi ! Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée dire ?! Et s'ils ont aussi étés attrapés, qu'on les interroge et qu'on dit pas la même chose ?! Et puis d'abord c'est pas possible d'être ici vu que c'est un manga ! ( merci captain Obvious )

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Suu.

\- Bien Suu-chan maintenant tu peux nous dire d'où tu viens ?

\- De chez moi ?

Je senti Kanda tiquer derrière moi avant de grogner :

\- Elle se fout de nous ?

\- Allons, allons Kanda-kun ! Je t'énerve pas pour si peu ! Bon on va passer cette question… Que faisais-tu toi et tes deux amis devant la porte et qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

Alors ils étaient bel et bien avec moi ? Je les maudis intérieurement de faire tranquillement la sieste pendant que je passe un interrogatoire plus flippant que tous les interrogatoires du monde…. Bah… Autant dire la vérité…

\- Je sais pas, j'étais chez moi, j'ai entendu un bruit, quelqu'un m'a assommée et je me suis retrouvée ici…

Par pitié faite que ça passe ! Si ça passe et que je survie je jure de prier dieu tous les jours de ma vie !

\- Bien… Ça a l'air crédible…

Merci mon dieu ! Je vous jure de vous être éternellement reconnaissante !

\- On a plus qu'à vérifier ce que les deux autres on a dire…

Je vous hais mon dieu… Mais tellement fort…. Pourquoi Moi ? J'ai dû être une tueuse en série dans une autre vie, c'est pas possible sinon…. Je sors de la salle escortée par Kanda et arrive dans une petite pièce que ressemble à une salle d'attente dans les cabinets de médecins, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment… Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont bien pourvoir raconter ? Je suis trop jeune pour mourir… J'entends un petit « clic » venant de la porte alors que j'étais en train de penser à toute les façon de se suicider que je pourrais utiliser, quelqu'un venait de fermer la porte à clé, je la sens mal cette histoire…

* * *

Voili voilou, j'ai enfin postée ce chapitre ~

Zwei : Minable... Tu met tellement de temps à les poster que s'en est déprimant...

Clean : Tu me fais honte...

Moi : Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnn ! * par pleurer *

Clean : * soupire * Rewiev please


	3. RETOUR DE YAONI

Heya mina-san !

Ouais je sais ça fait longtemps huh ? ^^''

Sorry !

Mais j'ai eu de gros problème, les vacances, les cours etc...

But don't worry human !

Me the GREAT and evil Yaoni will stay and write again !

Vualà !

Zwai : Il était temps idiote... Tu nous avais manqué...

Me : Huh ?! Sérieux ?!

Zwei : Rah la ferme !

Clean : * blasé * …...

BREF JE SUIS LA MAINTENANT !


End file.
